


Thirst

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [155]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lions, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Sometimes, even the king of beasts becomes parched.
Series: poetry [155]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/278262
Kudos: 10





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A lion drinking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/667969) by Richard Friese. 



> written November 2019

Slaking thirst–  
the king of beasts, even,  
must crouch to drink his fill.


End file.
